The field of the invention is ATV trailers.
Hunters and other outdoor sportsmen frequently use all-terrain vehicles (ATV""s) to travel into areas not accessible by other means of transportation (e.g., heavily forested, boggy, or rocky areas). Trailers to be pulled behind ATV""s need to be capable of operating in such terrain, and it is desirable that ATV trailers be capable of hauling heavy cargo such as the carcasses of large game animals.
Several ATV trailers are known in the prior art. U.S. Pat. No. 5,645,292 to McWilliams et al. discloses an ATV trailer made from tubing, However, its structure is otherwise different from the present invention; McWilliams et al. has a tiltable V-shaped load bed and a light weight rather than heavy duty axle. U.S. Pat. No. Des. 376,564 to Mishoe has a long tailgate and has fenders but is otherwise an open framework rather than the enclosed structure found in the present invention. U.S. Pat. No. 5,222,753 to Parish shows an ATV trailer which has a support platform and divider wall and has little or no structure in common with the present invention. No prior art has been found which alone or in combination shows the combination of features found in the present invention.
The invention is an ATV trailer which has a frame of steel tubing, triangular cross bar wings which serve as tree deflectors, a floor bolted down by gussets, a heavy duty axle, large tires, fenders a long tailgate, and corner angles at the tongue to frame connection.
An object of the invention is to provide an ATV trailer which is strong enough that it can be used to haul any type of cargo.
Another object of the invention is to provide an ATV trailer which is capable of operating in all types of terrain.